La frialdad de tu alma
by daniela70306
Summary: Después de que todos se enteraran que Elsa tiene poderes de hielo, gracias al suceso ocurrido en su coronacion, Anna sale en su búsqueda, pero cuando por fin la encuentra, se da cuenta que su hermana es un poco... diferente... A como era antes. Dark Elsa. [Elsanna] [Incesto]
1. chapter 1

**Bueno, se que hace mucho que no subo un fanfic y tambien se que no fui muy constante con los que he subido, pero les prometo que con este va a ser diferente, para empezar porque lo estoy escribiendo desde mi celular, ya que a veces mi madre revisa mi computadora y no me agrada, entonces para que no encuentre ningún fanfic mio y me quiera correr con agua bendita diciendo me que soy satán (por escribir fanfics de amor entre chicas) además que escribiendo en mi celular tengo posibilidad de hacerlos mas largos y ser más constante ya que lo llevo siempre conmigo, bueno, este va a ser mi primer fanfic de una de mis parejas favoritas Elsanna. Espero que lo disfruten, y para no atrasarme con la historia y eso,voy a subir un cap por semanano se preocupen que sin fic no se van a quedar**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene incesto, femmslash (amor entre chicas), violencia, violencia verbal, entre otras cosas, leelo bajo tu propio riesgo, estas advertid@.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni Frozen ni disney ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

————————————————————————

 ** _Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo_**

Dentro de un castillo de hielo, en el medio de las montañas heladas, se encontraba Elsa, peleando contra sus instintos para obtener el control de ella misma y sus emociones

 ** _—Lo deseas tanto como yo…-_** le decía una mujer muy parecida a ella reflejada en las escarchas de hielo que adornaban las paredes de aquel gélido lugar — ** _Mientes… Yo jamás le haría daño, es mi pequeña hermana, es todo lo que tengo…-_** Le gritaba la reina a aquella mujer, igual a ella, pero con ojos rojos como la sangre misma y una mirada lasciva y penetrante mientras que, con sus manos agarraba fuertemente su cabeza. **_—Pero… sin embargo no te importo ignorarla 12 años detrás de esa puerta... ¡Oh! Pobre Anna, tan triste y sola…. ¿Y…. si hacemos un muñeco…?-_** Contestó la mujer, haciendo énfasis en la última oración y diciéndolo con un tono burlesco y cantado. — **Lo hice para protegerla, todo fue por ella y para ella, para protegerla de mí misma, de mis poderes y…-** no pudo continuar ya que aquella irritante y malévola presencia no la dejaba **_—¿De tus sentimientos?¿De tu lujuria?¿De tu deseo de hacerla tuya cada vez que la veías caminar por el jardín desde la sucia y oscura ventana, de tu repugnante habitación? Por favor, dejate de mentir a ti misma, sabes que soy tu, tu verdadero yo, soy la parte más oscura, esa, que mantuviste encerrada toda tu vida, pero ya no me vas a tener como prisionera en lo más oscuro de tu alma, ahora tu vas a ser mi prisionera.-_** Gritó aquella mujer, que hasta entonces era solo el reflejo de ella misma. Lo siguiente que sintió la reina, fue un dolor desgarrador y punzante en su cien. — ** _De mis poderes y… de ella.-_** Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse y que su repugnante y malvado yo tomara el control de su cuerpo. **—Me voy a divertir mucho con Anna, ahora TÚ serás mi prisionera, y no te dejaré ir nunca.-** Rió.

————————————————————————

En unas montañas nevadas muy lejos de ahí una pelirroja intentaba huir de unos lobos hambrientos y salvajes, junto con un rubio y fornido muchacho y su reno. _—más rápido Sven.-_ Le gritó el muchacho al animal, este iba lo más rápido que podía, de pronto, luego de atravesar gran parte del bosque siendo perseguidos por una manada de lobos blancos hambrientos, llegan a un abismo. _—¡Salta Sven, Salta!-_ gritó la pelirroja. — _¡Tú no le dices que hacer, yo le digo que debe hacer! ¡Salta Sven, Salta_!.- Gritó el rubio desesperado intentando agarrarse de donde podía y dándole latigazos con la correa que hacía que el trineo se mantuviera atado al trineo. Kristoff empujó a Anna hacia el lomo de Sven mientras este salto, luego cortó la cuerda que mantenía atado al animal al trineo y saltó con ellos, afortunadamente, cayó en la punta de la montaña y Anna con la ayuda de Sven pudo levantarlo.

— _Ni siquiera lo había terminado de pagar_.- Se lamentó el rubio. _—No te preocupes te daré uno nuevo cuando hable con mi hermana, salvemos tu trabajo y volvamos a Arendelle_.- Contestó Anna entusiasta. — _Espero…-_ Fué lo único que dijo el rubio, para luego continuar caminando, después de haber caminado durante algunos extensos minutos llegan a la entrada de un gigantesco castillo de hielo, Dónde, al lado de las escaleras estaba parado, estático un muñeco de nieve.

 _—Wow… es idéntico al que hicimos de niñas_.- Dijo Anna mientras se acerco y tomo con suavidad las mejillas del muñeco de nieve entre sus guantes.

 _—Me haces cosquillas...–_ dijo entre risitas el muñeco. — _¡Hola! Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos_.- dijo aquel hombrecito de nieve mientras estiraba sus brazos tratando de alcanzar a Anna con sus pequeños bracitos, sin duda, un gesto muy tierno y cariñoso, Pero no recibió lo mismo de la pelirroja.

— _¡AHHHH! MIERDA, ESTE JODIDO MUÑECO DE NIEVE ACABA DE HABLAR, Y DE MOVERSE, CHRISTOFF POR AMOR DE DIOS, DIME QUE TRAES UN CRUCIFIJO O AGUA BENDITA O LO QUE SEA!.-_ Gritó Anna mientras que le dio un manotazo involuntario por el susto en la cabeza del pequeño muñeco y esta salió volando. _—¡CARAJO ANNA, LO MATASTE!.-_ grito christoff al ver volar la cabeza del muñeco por los aires y atraparla. — _Que groseros, es de mala educación arrojar a la gente así_.- esta vez fue Olaf quien se unió a la conversación. — _Es toda tuya.-_ Le dijo a Anna mientras le arrojó la cabeza _—Perdón, es que me asustaste, uno no ve todos los días un muñeco de nieve parlanchín_.- se excusó Anna mientras le colocaba la cabeza en su lugar a Olaff. — _Descuida, también es mi primera vez. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?.-_ Preguntó Olaf. — _Oh, bueno, vine a hablar con mi hermana Elsa para que descongele el verano y vuelva a casa conmigo_.- Se explicó Anna. —¿ _Puedo acompañarlos? Prometo portarme bien—_ suplicó el pequeño hombre de nieve con cara de cachorro mojado — _Claro, no veo por qué no_.- Contestó Anna _—Por mi está bien.—_ agregó Kristoff

— _Bueno, que no se diga más, me muero por ver más de cerca este enorme castillo de hielo—_ Canturreaba ilusionado el rubio — _Creo que será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí, la última vez que le presente a un muchacho congeló todo el reino_ — Trato de sonar lo más firme que pudo, pero su rubio amigo replicó.

 _—Pero Anna, el hielo es mi vida_ — replicó el joven

—¿ _Si? Pues ya no tendrás más hielo ni vida si mi hermana se enoja, por favor esperenme aqui, no voy a tardar_. — Dijo Anna. _—Bien_ —Las voces resignadas y el resoplido de kristoff y Olaf Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de abrirse paso ante las enormes puertas de aquella gélida estructura.

————————————————————————

En la segunda planta del castillo se encontraba Elsa, escuchando detenidamente a Anna hablar y escuchando cada paso que daba con determinio

 ** _—Me voy a divertir mucho contigo… Hermanita…—_** pensó para sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que su contraparte estuviera escuchando **—No te atrevas a lastimarla—** Se dijo a sí misma — ** _¿A si? ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?—_** contestó, era la maldad en persona.

 ** _—No me provoques—_** replicó la oji azul, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Anna estaba parada justo enfrente de ella.

—¡ _Elsa, por fin! Debemos volver a arendelle, he venido a buscarte—_

—¡ _Ja! ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a volver? Después de lo que hice, lo que menos van a hacer es aceptarme, van a encerrarme en el calabozo o peor aún, voy a ir directo a la horca.–_ Tomo las manos de su hermana que posaban suavemente sobre sus brazos y los empujó bruscamente — _Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eres asi, desde cuando me hablas de ese modo, y aún más importante…. ¿Desde cuando, tus ojos son rojos?—_ fue entonces cuando decidió prestarle más atención a Elsa Y mirarla detalladamente, estaba muy diferente a como lucía unas horas atrás, su vestido era celeste, cubierto con una fina capa de cristales de hielo en la parte del escote, y dejaba una de sus piernas completamente al descubierto, sin contar que del mismo caía una capa fina y delgada, casi de hielo que simulaba la seda, su cabello, estaba atado en una trenza, con su flequillo completamente suelto y descontrolado. La rubia no tardó en reaccionar al exceso de atención y la cara estupefacta de su hermana y frunció el ceño.

 _—No me mires tan fuerte o me vas a romper con la mirada–_ dijo la rubia a secas

 _—Perdon, es que, estas hermosa, no es que no lo estés, es que te ves bien y no lo digo porque te veas mal, ni porque seas fea, eres hermosa, ¿Que digo? Bueno, deveria dejar de divagar, el punto es que… te queda el cambio–_ La reina sonrió y plantó su mirada lasciva en los carnosos labios de su hermana. — ** _No te atrevas–_** replicó, pero era inútil, no podía contra ella, era más fuerte. **_—¿A si? Y dime, ¿Quién me va a obligar?–_** Elsa Se sentía impotente, incapaz de proteger lo que mas amaba, pero este demonio era más fuerte, porque… era ella misma. — ** _Oh Anna… mi dulce y tierna Anna...–_** Pensó para sus adentros mientras se acercaba alarmantemente hacia Anna, le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras que rápidamente bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de la menor y lo apretó con fuerza, esta, al sentir tal contacto de repente, dejó escapar un gemido

 _—Ah!...Elsa…. Que demo...–_ fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pelirroja, pues sus labios fueron callados por los carnosos labios de su hermana, Elsa se sentía desfallecer, no pudo soportarlo más y luchó por tomar el control de sí misma, afortunadamente, su lado malvado flanqueo y esa fue su oportunidad, Elsa volvió a ser ella. Aunque fuera solo por un instante.

 _—Anna… Perdón, me resbalé, el hielo del suelo es muy resbaloso–_ Elsa no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente y hacer torpes señas con las manos **"Si claro, el hielo…"** Escuchó en su cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y hacerla pagar por eso, ahora mismo tenía que ocuparse de que su hermana de crea su mentira nada elaborada.

 _Deverias tener mas cuidado elsa, quien sabe que te hubiera pasado si no hubieras caído sobre mí, esto es un peligro.–_ Contestó Anna, mientras extendía sus brazos dando a entender que el castillo era peligroso, al parecer, para la suerte de Elsa ella se había creído esa exageración, no es por nada, pero, a veces su hermana podía ser un poco crédula, un poco demasiado, eso podría traerle problemas, pero bueno, gracias a esa cualidad ( o defecto) no corrió peligro de sacar al descubierto sus deseos morbosos e inapropiados.

— _Elsa, regresa a Arendelle conmigo por favor, el fiordo y todo Arendelle está congelado, nuestra gente te necesita, YO te necesito, por favor, no vuelvas a cerrar esa puerta en mi cara, ya no mas, te lo suplico, eres la única familia que me queda, No sé qué fue lo que te hice para que seas así conmigo, tengo solo vagos recuerdos de nuestra infancia, pero lo que sea que haya pasado podemos solucionarlo hablando, te necesito, no me abandones, no me dejes sola…. No otra vez.–_ Dijo Anna haciendo énfasis en el "YO" casi rompiendo a llorar realmente necesitaba a su hermana y no solo por el hecho de que todo esté congelado, sino porque, necesitaba saber lo que era volver a tener a su hermana, su compañera, su familia — _No puedo, Anna. Por más que quiera ayudarte y volver contigo, no sé cómo descongelar, yo solo ocasiono destrucción, yo solo te lastime y te aleje, me aleje, cuando mas me necesitabas ¿Por qué querrías tener a alguien como yo en tu vida?–_ Elsa no estaba preparada para la respuesta. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo cruel que había sido, sabía que su hermana la odiaría de por vida.

 _—Porque te amo, sos mi hermana y siempre lo vas a ser, pase lo que pase, eres lo único que tengo en esta vida, todos tenemos errores, lo importante es salir adelante, por favor vuelve conmigo, juntas encontraremos la respuesta a todo, hasta cómo solucionar lo de tu magia, te voy a ayudar a averiguar cómo descongelar y no me dare porvencida hasta que lo logremos.–_ se tiró sobre Elsa abrazándola y desbordandola de amor y cariño, Elsa estaba segura de que si Anna no hubiera dicho **_"eres_** ** _mi hermana y siempre lo seras_** " hubiera sido perfecto, aunque, igualmente terminó cediendo y le devolvió el abrazo, La reina del hielo sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, era algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado, Amor, amor incondicional. El suelo comenzó a descongelarse sobre ella, lenta y piadosamente, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

— _Amor. El amor descongela….–_ pronunció decidida y segura de lo que decía, mientras Anna miraba incrédula la escena que había pasado ante sus ojos.

 _—Entonces… Eso significa que volverás..?.–_ Miró a su hermana con cara de súplica, rogandole con la mirada que se fuera con ella.

 _—No.–_ contestó la reina

 _—¿Pero… Por qué no?–_

————————————————————————

 ** _Bueno, aqui les entrego el primer cap, ¿Qué les parece? Es la primera vez que hago un Elsanna a pesar de que es mi ship favorito._** : **3**


	2. El comienzo de una nueva era

—Pero… ¿Por qué no?– Preguntó Anna.

—Porque me odian, Anna, ellos no son como tu, ellos no van a entender ni aceptar mi verdadero yo, nunca aceptarán mi condicion.–

" ** _Menos si se enteran de que La amas, grandísima infeliz, te van a cortar la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo que te pase a vos, tambien me pasará a mi."_** Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

—Ellos no te odian Elsa, simplemente estan asustados, lo unico que haras quedándote aquí es darles la razón de que eres un monstruo y que por eso no quieres volver, simplemente debes hablarles, calmarlos y demostrarles que no eres malvada, lo único que debes hacer es descongelar el invierno y abrir las puertas.–

La reina no supo qué hacer, se vió entre la espalda y la pared, su pueblo podría revelarse contra ella en cualquier momento y venir a matarla, si aceptaba e intentaba descongelar el verano y lo conseguía, ¿Entonces qué?, Realmente estabas en una decisión difícil **_"No se supone que te ayude, más bien, ten en cuenta que cuando pueda voy a volver a salir, pero, deberias hacerle caso e ir con ella, si por alguna razón vienen soldados de Arendelle a intentar matarte y los hieres las perjudicadas seremos nosotras, pues ellos van a mentir, por más de que lo hagamos para protegernos a nosotras mismas, van a seguir pensando que somos monstruos, así que, hace algo bien y vamonos con ella."_** no podía creer lo que oía, esa pequeña arpía inmunda le estaba diciendo lo que era correcto, Elsa no iba a permitir que le diga lo que tiene que hacer, sin embargo admitió que está mujer tenía razón. —Nunca te he preguntado tu nombre.- le dijo Elsa esperando una respuesta " ** _Soy la reina de las nieves."_** finalizó la mujer de ojos rojos **_"Soy tu poder, tu magia, soy tu, soy tu parte oscura, podes llamarme la reina de las nieves o La reina del hielo, o Magestad, como te plazca."_** fue lo último que dijo aquella gélida mujer con un tono seco y cortante antes de que unas cadenas de hielo atraparan sus brazos y piernas y la sostuvieron en el aire dentro de la consiencia de Elsa, si ella iba a ir a Arendelle de nuevo, no podría permitir que se escape, no podía vencerla otra vez y si la dejaba libre y **"culo de hielo"** tomaba el control estaba claro que la siguiente sería la definitiva, la que acabe con la verdadera elsa.

 ** _"¿¡COMO QUE CULO DE HIELO!? ¿SABES QUE PUEDO ESCUCHAR TODO LO QUE DICES?. asique con que esas tenemos, bueno quiero que sepas una cosa, el dia que tu corazón se congele, voy a salir y voy a liberar todo mi poder, ya veras. Si te gusta jugar, luego vas a tener que aguantar las consecuencias Reina Elsa de Arendelle juro que conocerás la ira de la reina del hielo, y tu hermana pagara las consecuencias de tus acciones"_** sentenció la mujer.

—¿Y bien Elsa?.– La voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad como si de un balde de agua se tratase.

—Marchemonos antes de que oscurezca.– Sentenció la reina y comenzó a caminar, seguida por Anna.

Las hermanas se dispusieron a salir del castillo, Elsa no pudo dejar de Observar a el muñeco de nieve y el reno, Al muñeco de nieve claro que lo conocía, era el que habían hecho de niñas... espera... ¿Estaba vivo? no tenia idea de que su magia podía llegar a tanto, pero sin embargo paró en seco y se dirigió violentamente a su hermana cuando vio a un alto y fornido joven de cabellos rubios.

—¿Y este quién es?– Preguntó Elsa con un tono de celos y furia bastante notorio en la voz —Como sea otro de tus novios que conociste hoy y me vengas a decir que te quieres casar con él, juro por Freya que lo mato.–

—¡No! El es Kristoff, es un amigo, el me ayudo a encontrarte, si no fuera por él y su reno, yo probablemente estaría vagando por los bosques hambrienta y seguro que me hubieran comido los lobos, además, el sacrifico su vida y su trineo para salvarme, por cierto, le debo un trineo– la princesa se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpas hacia su hermana.

—Como sea, marchemos hacia arendelle antes de que me arrepienta y decida quedarme aquí.- sentenció la reina.

Los cinco se adentraron en el bosque, comenzaron a caminar hasta que se hizo de noche y sus piernas ya no pudieron mas. Hicieron una fogata juntando ramas y leños que encontraron por el bosque y la reina, con la ayuda de su magia, armo unas tiendas hechas de hielo, capas muy finas de hielo. Acamparon toda la noche. Al despertar siguieron rumbo a arendelle y cuando llegaron ocurrió lo que la reina temía.

—¡Bruja! Te llevaste nuestro verano, congelaste nuestro fiordo y traicionaste a tu reino.- Gritaba la que parecía ser la lider de la multitud de plebeyos enfurecidos que agitaban sus antorchas —Largo de aquí, ya no eres bienvenida.- dijo la mujer, a lo que todos los plebeyos afirmaron al unísono.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlos, ni congelar el fiordo, realmente lo siento, jamas fue mi idea ni estaba en mis planes lastimar a alguien o traicionar a mi reino, estaba nerviosa y confundida, deben entenderme, solo denme otra oportunidad, les prometo que esas puertas jamás se volverán a cerrar y además descongelaré el reino.- Dijo a modo de discurso la reina y con la voz un tanto firme.

—¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?.- volvió a sentenciar la líder de la multitud rebelde que osaba rebelarse contra la reina.

—Porque yo se los garantizo.- Interrumpio Anna. -. Yo soy una mujer normal, como cualquiera de ustedes, no tengo poderes, solo soy comun y corriente, confien en mi y denle una oportunidad a mi hermana.- suplicaba la princesa, siguió insistiendo, hasta que la multitud cedió, ella jamás se daba por vencida.

—Bueno, entonces comience por descongelar el reino, reina Elsa.- dijo la mujer

—Que no se diga mas.- la reina alzo su mano al cielo y comenzó a descongelar todo, los jardines, las flores, los prados y el fiordo, todo volvió a tener ese color verde del verano y dejaban atras aquel blanco puro del invierno que había ocasionado la reina. Formando un copo de nieve gigante en el cielo para luego desaparecer por completo. La reina logró descongelar arendelle.

 ** _2 Semanas después en el despacho de la reina._**

—Bueno al fin todo volvió a la normalidad.- se desahogo la reina mirando al espejo de su despacho

 ** _"Salvo por un cosa…"_** dijo juguetona la reina de las nieves

—¿Que?.- contesto Elsa

 ** _"Que el imbécil de Hans escapo como alma que se la lleva el diablo"_**

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, mande al Duque de weselton junto con una tropa de mis mas entrenados hombres en la búsqueda de ese fugitivo. Cuando lo encuentren lo are pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermana.- apre los puños furiosa, ella iba a cobrar venganza por lo que le hizo aquel idiota, nadie traiciona la confianza de su hermana e intenta robar SU corona

 ** _"Yo no estaria tan segura…"_** dijo soltando una risa malvada.

—Ya lo veremos.-

Bueno, lamento la tardanza, no tengo escusas, lo se, se me complico mas de lo que xreia pero bueno, aqui esta, espero que les guste, proximamente publicare el cap 3 :3 gracias por su apoyo y sus reciews, la verdad no se me ocurrio seguirla, pero gracias a sus comentarios tan bellos decidi en continuar este fic.


	3. Una gran equivocación

_**Bueno chicxs, lamento mucho la espera por este cap, casi un año, si no es más paso desde el ultimo capitulo, soy un desastre, pero bueno, quiero terminarlo, aunque me falta mucha inspiración, había dejado de leer fics de frozen y cómo empecé la universidad no tuve tiempo de nada, eso explica muchas cosas… bueno sin mas preambulos, les mando un besito en la cola y lo dejo leer tranquilxs**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: ni frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney.**_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que tuvo aquella disgustosa conversación con culo de hielo en su despacho y ahora elsa se disponía a caminar hacia el amplio comedor donde se encontraba su hermana sentada en la punta de la extensa mesa, pues, era hora del almuerzo, no alcanzo ni a sentarse al lado de su hermana cuando los sirvientes y mucamas avanzaron sobre la gran mesa dejando exquisitos y elaborados platillos en ella.

—Elsa, no comas demasiado, porque tengo planeado un dia de campo después del almuerzo, solo tu y yo, le pedí a Gerda que nos hiciera algunos dulces y postres solo para hoy.—

—Anna, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y papeleo que hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de tomarme la tarde libre.— dijo con mucho pesar Elsa y algo exhausta por estar trabajando tantos días sin parar.

—Por dios Elsa, desde que volviste no has hecho otra cosa que no sea trabajar o estar encerrada en ese estúpido despacho, dijiste que volverías, y que abrirías las puertas, pero no has pasado ni un solo dia conmigo desde que volviste, solo eso te pido, una tarde, es que. ¿ Es demasiado pedir mi reina? Que me de un poco de su preciado tiempo.— Anna estaba enfurecida y con razón, hacía dos semanas que estaba encerrada en su despacho, era exactamente lo mismo que antes, solo que ahora tenia el titulo de "reina" Anna era su debilidad y le dio justo donde más le dolía.

—Esta bien.- Suspiro cansada la peli-plateado —Si eso te hace feliz, entonces intentare pasar mas tiempo contigo, lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, quería acabar con todo el papeleo para poder pasar la semana contigo, pero no imagine que fuera tanto.—

Después de esa efímera _**"pelea"**_ si es que puede ser llamada así, Nadie dijo palabra alguna, una vez finalizado el almuerzo Anna tomó una canasta junto con una pequeña manta a cuadras de color rojo y blanco y le hizo seña a su hermana para que la siga, caminaron por media hora hasta llegar al establo, Anna se dispuso a acomodar la canasta en los compartimientos de la silla de montar que llevaba su corcel.

—¿Vamos a ir a caballo?.– preguntó Elsa extrañada, levantando una ceja.

—Si, ayer paseando por el reino vi un lugar hermoso que estoy segura que te va a encantar, pero queda a 2 horas de aquí.– contestó Anna mientras se las apañaba para subir al equino, una vez arriba le extendió la mano a su hermana y la ayudó a intentar subir, para desgracia de la reina, su tacón izquierdo se quedo enganchado en el apoya pies de la montura, y cuando quiso pasar el pie para sentarse cayo sobre su hermana, hundiendo su cara en los pechos de la misma.

—Lo siento Anna, no fue mi intención, es que se me enganchó el tacón y quise subir y… bueno fue sin querer.– Elsa no sabía que decir, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y por si fuera poco Alguien se rió de ella.

 **"A poco no te gustó… yo se que queres hacer mas que eso, vamos aprovecha el vayven del equino para apoyarla y agárrate fuerte de su cintura, yo se que querés…"** no era momento para ponerse hablar con ella y le regaba a Freya para que no hiciese una de las suyas en lo que quedaba de recorrido.

—No pasa nada Els, fue un accidente, acomodate bien, porque va a ser un viaje largo y agarrate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas, puesto que nunca montaste en un caballo, al menos no que yo sepa.– dijo tiernamente Anna mientras se acomodaba y terminaba de ayudar a su hermana a acomodarse y alistarse para el largo viaje.

" **no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de que te agarres muy bien…"** le dijo la reina de las nieves a elsa, con un tono muy seductor, al mismo tiempo que contro los brazos de elsa y se agarró bien fuerte de la cintura de Anna, asegurándose de apoyar bien la zona abdominal en la parte trasera de la pelirroja, lo que hizo que la aludida se sonroje **"—Te odio.–"** solo pudo decirle elsa a esa canalla, definitivamente iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Después de unas muy, muy extensas dos horas de viaje, las hermanas Arendelle llegaron a un bello prado de girasoles con un pequeño lago, bajaron las cosas para hacer el dia de campo del corcel y lo dejaron junto al lago bebiendo agua mientras acomodaba la manta entre el campo de girasoles y el lago.

" **Al fin llegamos, dios mío, se me estaba adormeciendo el culo con tanto taka taka de este caballo de mierda, deberian ponerle unas herraduras a esta bestia, ¿qué acaso esta mocosa no sabe para que sirven?"** Dijo la reina de las nieves obviamente refiriéndose a Anna **. "—Cierra la boca, no hables así de ella anciana irrespetuosa.–" " ¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE LLAMAS ANCIANA MOCOSA INSOLENTE?"** habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos discutiendo entre palabrotas e insultos hasta que la voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Y bien… ¿Te gusta?.– tenía los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de ilusión.

—Anna… es... bellisimo.– atinó a decir con un tono de sorpresa, aun un poco desconcertada por haberla sacado de aquella pelea ( que iba ganando) contra ella misma.

—Me alegro que te guste, bueno ahora comamos. Gerda nos preparó chocolate caliente, chocolates y unos pastelillos, también de chocolate, ¿Ya te mencione que hizo galletas de chocolate? Por dios, amo el chocolate.– comentaba Anna, haciendo señas y movimientos raros con las manos a medida que iba sacando los postres y los iba acomodando en aquel mantel a cuadros.

—Se te olvidó mencionar chocolate.– añadió Elsa mientras reía por las tantas veces que su hermana había dicho chocolate en menos de 3 segundos.

—No te rías, mala!.– le dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes y hacia puchero, lo cual solo logro que la reina riera aún más.

Después de unas tres horas de charla y veinte segundos devorando el festín la menor se quedó dormida recostada en la manta al lado de elsa y con el escote del vestido corrido dejando a la vista un poco de carne debido a las vueltas que dio la pelirroja mientras dormía.

 **"Vamos, sabes que queres darle una buena probada a ese buen par de peras, si no lo haces vos, lo hago yo" "—No seas vulgar, no puedo hacer eso, Anna es mi hermana, ella me odiaría si me atrevo a hacerle algo, no puedo, no debo.–" "No digas estupideces, si te moris por hacerlo, lo que no hagas vos, voy a hacerlo yo.** " Misuto la reina de las nieves mientras tiraba con fuerza rompiendo la cadena que mantenía presa su mano izquierda **"—Alto… N-no lo hagas.–"** ya era muy tarde, la reina de ojos rojos y sonrisa lasciva había tomado el control de su mano, se relamió mientras la acercaba poco a poco a el vestido de Anna y le quitaba lo poco que le faltaba para dejar al descubierto sus bien formados pechos. **"—¡Te dije que no!.–"** exclamó elsa mientra intentaba volver a encadenar a la Reina, lo que fue inútil y después de un tira y afloja que terminó consumiendo las energías De la pobre Elsa, la reina logra zafar de las cadenas su otra mano y toma momentáneamente el control del cuerpo de Elsa. **" Ahora nos vamos a divertir…"**

Se acercó hacia el pecho de Anna y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos suavemente para que la aludida no se despierte, eran suaves y cálidos, deseaba más, la lujuria de la reina del hielo era tal que miro con sus rojizos ojos a los pechos descubiertos de Anna y comenzó a acercar su lengua hacia la aurora del pecho de Anna, lamió y succiono su pezón como si de un dulce se tratara mientras que con su mano hacia suaves movimientos en el otro pecho.

—Mmmm… ¿E-elsa? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?.– la pelirroja no sabia si aun estaba durmiendo o si se trataba de la realidad.


	4. El viaje

Elsa recuperó su compostura y su cuerpo, acomodo su vestido y se apartó como alma que se la lleva el diablo definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa y el hilillo de baba que colgaba de su mentón no era de buen augurio

—A-anna… al fin te despertaste ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?.- dijo nerviosa, haciéndose la que aquí no paso nada, maldijo su suerte y su poca compostura, si hubiera luchado un poco más… y si tan solo hubiera sido menos débil… seguro hubiera ganado.

—Juraría que no fue un sueño, se sintió muy real, demasiado.– se levantó despacio, sobándose los ojos y con los pelos alborotados y la ropa desarreglada, aun estaba algo somnolienta.

—Elsa ¿Te sucede algo? Estas un poco rara últimamente.– agregó

—No, no me pasa nada.– intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible mientras buscaba una excusa para lo que acababa de pasar.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que si algo te ocurre o te molesta eres libre de decirme, eres mi hermana y quiero estar ahí para lo que sea que necesites, si necesitas hablar de algo solo dime.–Anna le sonrió y se acomodo su cabello y ropajes.

"Si tan solo supieras Anna… si tan solo pudiera hablarte, si mis miedos se callaran y pudiese confesarte lo que siento, si tan solo por una vez en mi vida pudiese decirte cuanto te amo, pero no puedo, no sientas, no debo abrir no corazón, se que esto está mal y la culpa, el miedo a perderte y el silencio me mata lenta y tortuosamente pero… a pesar de que me gustaría gritarle al mundo que te amo y confesarte mis sentimientos, se que no voy a ser aceptada, no como espero, por eso con todo el pesar del mundo debo decirte que…"

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta, pero de verdad, no me pasa nada.–sonrió

—Bueno, esta bien, en ese caso juntemos todo y volvamos al castillo, ya se hizo muy tarde y está por atardecer, si nos apresuramos estoy segura que llegaremos para la cena.–

La reina solo asintió y se dedicó a seguir a su hermana, la ayudó a juntar todo lo del dia de campo y acomodarlos en la montura del caballo, con la ayuda de Anna nuevamente pudo subirse al equino y comenzaron a cabalgar rumbo a Arendelle.

* **Al dia siguiente ***

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, Elsa ya había terminado todo el papeleo correspondiente a esta semana asique tenia lo que le restaba de la semana libre, al fin, el tiempo que invirtió no pudiendo ver a su hermana daría frutos para poder pasar más tiempo con ella todos los días de la semana, había buscado a su hermana por todo el castillo y no la encontraba por ningun lado asique decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco al jardín, en el momento que abrió la fran y pesada puerta que conectaba el vestíbulo del castillo con el jardín, vio a kristoff y Anna conversando, muy cerca, demaciado para su gusto, no quiso ser impetuosa y decidió esconderse en uno de los arbustos cercanos a observar y escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

—bueno,entonces que dices.– Preguntaba el joven rubio con una notoria cara de intriga —¿Aceptas ser mi novia?.–

—!Sí¡ Acepto.– contesta la pelirroja al momento en que salta a los brazos de kristoff y besa sus labios.

Elsa queda en shock. De repente todo su mundo se vino a bajó, sale de ahí a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permiten, importando poco si es vista o no _"No sientas"_ se repetía.

" **Te dije que esto iba a pasar idiota. Cómo pensas que ella puede amar a un monstruo como vos? Mejor dejamelo a mi, yo le voy a enseñar a esa mocosa a respetar y venerar a su reina como se debe." "—eres lo que menos quiero escuchar en este momento.–" "pero la curiosidad y las ansias te matan, si no quiere estar con vos, tómala a la fuerza, sos su reina, si se niega, obligala." "—BASTA.–"** " _No sientas, no debes abrir tu corazón_ " la reina corria y corria por los pasillos, dejando un delgado camino de escarcha tras de ella, corre a la única habitación de ese castillo que sabe que su hermana no buscaría, al menos no primero, por si se le ocurre buscarla, la biblioteca de su padre. Entra en aquel recóndito y oscuro lugar, enciende la luz y visualiza el gran espejo polvoriento que se encuentra frente a ella. Lo limpia. Puede visualizar claramente la figura de ese monstruo, era la reina de las nieves.

" **No intentes escapar de mi, sabes que lo que digo es cierto, sabes que queres tenerla, poseerla, tocarla, hacerla tuya, sabes que no queres que ese idiota ls toque." "—cuando fue que pasó esto; ¿en qué momento MI Anna y ese kristoff se volvieron tan cercanos?.–" " Yo se que queres hacerlo, vamos, déjame hacerlo, matemoslo, así Anna será solo nuestra"**

Se miró al espejo. Observó como uno de los blanquecinos mechones de cabello de su alborotado flequillo se tiño de negro, se asustó y se echó hacia atrás " **—¿Que me hiciste?.–** " pregunto exaltada. La habitacion comenzo a bajar de temperatura a medida que pequeñas estalactitas se creaban en el techo.

" **Te lo dije claramente, el dia que tu corazón se congele yo voy a salir y seré libre para siempre "** posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y volvió a ver al espejo el mechón de cabello negro " _no puede estar pasando esto, por el bien de Anna tengo que controlarme"_ pensó " **pero ambas sabemos que lo que viste te destrozo"** esa bruja tenía razón, su corazón le dolía, podía sentir como se contraia su pecho, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí encerrada, ella juraría que solo fueron minutos. La puerta se abrió y una preocupada Anna sale del umbral de la puerta.

—Elsa por dios estuve buscándote por todos lados, llevo horas buscándote, hasta que vi la escarcha y seguí el camino que supuse tu que dejaste. Ahora ¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre?¿Por qué me estabas espiando? Y saliste corriendo asi como si nada, ya no te encierres más, no me evadas más.–

—¿Que me ocurre? Acabas de besarte con un tipo al que apenas conoces.–

—Elsa hace más de un mes de el gran deshielo y a demás es amor de verdad.– Anna posó su mirada en el mechón negro de su hermana, le pareció extraño, mas no quiso preguntar por el hecho de estar a mitad de una pelea. Una parte de la rubia de quebró.

—¿Que sabes tu del amor de verdad?.–

—Seguramente mucho más que tu, ¡Solo te encierras y alejas a las personas!.– le dio donde más le duele, golpe bajo, un segundo mechón negro se crea en su flequillo.

—Elsa tu pelo. ¿Que tiene? Se está volviendo negro.– al ver como poco a poco ese mechón blanco como la porcelana se volvió negro se asustó y se echó hacia atrás, temiendo por su hermana.

—No es asunto tuyo, por el momento dejame sola.– su voz sonaba más ronca y fría de lo normal, sin mirar atrás ni decir palabra alguna elsa sale encaminada hacia los confinamientos de su habitación, allí se sentía segura.

 **Unas horas mas tarde**

 **Toc toc*** se olle el ruido de una mano golpeando la puerta de su cuarto. No respondió. La puerta se volvió a escuchar * **toc toc*** no hubo respuesta. Anna ya perdió la paciencia de esperar a que conteste y entró a la habitación de su hermana sin importarle poco que a la aludida le haya molestado su presencia.

—Perdón, estaba muy molesta porque últimamente ni siquiera dedicabas tiempo a estar conmigo, más allá del día de campo y busque consuelo en kristoff, durante este tiempo, el se volvio mi mejor amigo. mi intención nunca fue herirte ni decirte esas cosas tan feas, lo siento. Solo queria pasar mas tiempo contigo y termine lastimando a todos.– una parte de la reina se sintió aliviada.

—Yo … también lo siento, fui muy impertinente, pero ¿En realidad lo amas?.–

—no lo sé Elsa, a pesar de que es estuvo para mi siempre que lo necesite, no se si lo amo.– Elsa sintió un vestigio de esperanza. No todo estaba perdido. Uno de los dos mechones volvió a ser blanco.

—elsa qué demonios le pasa a tu cabello.– Anna se asustó y se exalto, había pasado de nuevo, delante de sus ojos, ahora un mechón negro se volvió blanco. Elsa no podía decirle la verdad, tenía que encontrar una buena excusa, no podía decirle simplemente " _mira Anna tengo a una loca, maniaca, que quiere poseerte viviendo dentro de mi y me dijo que si mi corazón se congela ella saldrá_ " no, definitivamente no podía decir eso, le dolía mentirle a su hermana, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Son mis poderes, es que, cuando llevo mucho tiempo sin usarlos pasa esto.–

—ah bueno, qué alivio, menos mal que no es algo malvado y poderoso, sino estatismos jodidas.– elsa tragó saliva. —En ese caso hermanita, hagamos un viaje.–

—¿Un viaje?.- preguntó elsa arqueando una ceja

—si, un viaje a la montaña del norte, a tu castillo de hielo, ahi vas a poder usar tus poderes libremente. Partamos ahora mismo. Solas tú, yo.–

—¿Y yo no puedo ir?.- preguntó un muñeco de nieve que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación —Quiero ver a marshmallow.– sonrió.

—vale, tu yo y olaf.– corrigió Anna con una sonrisa. Elss lo pensó, la idea de estar con Anna solas una semana le tentaba, pero no sabia si podia controlarse, solas, en un castillo, en las montañas, sin nadie, ni súbditos, ni gente, ni kristoff. Era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

—bien entonces iremos una semana, partiremos ahora mismo, ve a tu habitación a alistar tus cosas, yo voy a avisar que nos ausentaremos un tiempo porque vamos a viajar.–

—vale, iré ahora mismo.– Anna y olaf salieron de la habitación, olaf acompañó a Anna a hacer su equipaje y la reina volvió a estar sola.

 **" Es perfecto, solas, sin nadie más** "

" **—Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo.–"**

Sacó una gran maleta de color negro de las profundidades de su rechinante y viejo armario y metió todo lo necesario para el viaje, la dejo lista arriba de su cama para que Gerda la lleve a la entrada y se dispuso a ir a su despacho para dejar listo el papeleo y proseguir con el viaje. Firma y sello los documentos. Los dejo arriba de su escritorio, ordeno todo y salió de la habitación, caminó por los extensos pasillos. Lo único que oía era el sonido de sus tacones de hielo chocar contra el piso. En la entrada se encontraba su hermana y el dulce muñeco de nieve que hicieron cuando niñas.

—¿Ya están listos?.– pregunto la oji-azul

—Si.– dijeron al unísono.

—Muy bien, vámonos.–

Los sirvientes llevaron las maletas al carruaje y acomodaron todo para la partida de la familia real

—Gerda, volveremos en una semana, cuida del castillo y de nuestra gente.–

—Si mi reina.–

Acto seguido, Elsa se metió en aquel fino carruaje y emprendieron un viaje hacia la montaña del norte.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como recompensa publique dos capitulos casi seguidos por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, trataré de actualizar pronto, no prometo nada.¿les gustaria que suceda algo en particular? dejenmelo en los comentarios necesito ideas, estoy un poco bloqueada.


End file.
